polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Libyaball
Libiya |founded = 1947, 1951 - Present 2011 |onlypredecessor = Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball |predicon = Gaddafi Libya |image = Libyaball.png|Since 2011 Libiaball (Gaddafi).png|Before 2011 |caption = GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR |government = Provisional government |personality = He's like that quiet kid in your class who is picturing how you'll die in the apocalypse. The one he's gonna make... |language = Arabic Berber Italian |capital = Tripoliball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball |religion = Sunni Islam |friends = Saudi Arabiaball Palestineball Arab Leagueball Franceball Italyball Egyptball Russiaball Turkeyball Qatarball Algeriaball Smiling Cousin |enemies = JIHAD TERRORISTS Democratic Republic of Congoball (sometimes) Tunisiaball (He Hate Me) Sudanball Chadball Israelcube Wilayat Barqaball NEVER EVER COME BACK AGAIN!!! OCTOBER 23, 2011 IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE YOU FAKER!!!!! |likes = Palestine, Arabs |hates = Gadaffi, ISIS, Chad , |predecessor = National Transitional Councilball |food = Koskos, Bazeen |bork = Koskos Koskos, Post-Gaddafi Post-Gaddafi |reality = State of Libya |gender = }}Libyaball is an independent north African countryball. He used to be run by dictators, who eventually were overthrown thanks to drones and via the will of the people succeeding in the country. It has also recently had a flag change. Libya ball currently does not have a central government, but is just a power vacuum between 3 different groups: The internationally backed unity government, (Tobrukball Government), the General National Congress (Tripoliball Government) and ISISball. It can into lots of oil, and corruption. Libya had the highest HDI in Africa that is non-island and is one of the richest countries in Africa but since the civil war, it has been falling fast and is on the verge of becoming a failed state. He also has the Highest Literacy rate in Africa with 94.2%. History Libyaball born as an 8ball, later adopted Berbersball, so he was adopted by Ancient Egyptball, Phoenicianball, Carthageball, Ancient Greeceball, SPQRball, Byzantineball, Caliphateball (that teached him the Arabic language), Ottomanball, Italyball (that taught him the Italian language), UKball and Franceball. He finally got independent from his parents (gained his independence) in 1951 and the Gaddafi regime ruled other Libyaballs from 1969 until 2011, where the Arab Spring and a civil war came into effect. This was one of the many failed stories out of that regional revolution. Is currently into removing ISISball from his clay and having another disorder due to ANOTHER civil war going on. Relationships Friends * Algeriaball - We are Maghreb brothers. We are also descendants of the Berbersball, we are also Arab brothers because our ancestors learned the Arabic language. Had a bad time in history as well, so is making sure not to judge me * Egyptball - Government Goals * Tunisiaball - Another Maghreb brother. Why you so angry? there's war here so people have to escape * Italyball, Greeceball and Maltaball - Landing grounds and the only ports we service now. * CSAball - Fellow slave owner. Neutral * USAball - Am never doings anythings wrong in yuor clay, so liftings al-ban, plox! Yuo liftings ban? Many thankings for knowing am innocent to yuor clay. But why did you kill Gadaffi, now am destroyed. Oh wait! I have asked him to do that. FUCK MEEE!! Enemies * Sudanball - I just butchered 3 of his people * Gaddafiball - fake Libya! I'm glad you're now dead, you were horrible! now I have democracy and freedom (actually not really) and ISIS territory. But plox come back! Am destroyed and failed. I have learnt my lesson. Ploooooxxxx How to draw Libyaball is simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of red, black and green # Draw a white star and crescent in the centre # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Libiaball (Gaddafi).png|Libyaball from 1977–2011 Libya card.png QTxNZI5.png Comics F1oJpXb d.jpg Immigrant_Boat.png Zk5f5g9.png Immigrant army.png spsSWoK.png UKEZVTy.png aLlJirq.png File:FSE2A7f.png VLHIQjq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png xqlsrPx.png qezzez6.png 3jlaxbk.png 'rNJcfeY.png VoNkUek.png 'kpttz3g.png GNseylU.png More Cereal.png Best Union.png Links Detective Libya search for lost son zh:利比亚球 ru:Ливия Category:Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Star and Crescent Category:Anarchist Category:Pizza Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:MENA Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:USA allies Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Racist Category:Butchers Category:Libyaball Category:UNball Category:Anti Israel